Bushido
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: COMPLETE!AU. Haunted by her past, Sam flees through the Stargate. On a new planet, she encounters people similar to the Samurai of Feudal Japan. Can she regain her lost honor, or will she be lost in her past? Rated T for later chapters and for safety
1. Honor Lost

This is a story I started to write. The inspiration came from reading _Memoirs of a Geisha_, listening to its soundtrack, watching _Last Samurai_, and listening to that soundtrack as well. This is the only chapter I have written so far, so let me know if I should tweak it or if it's fine as is. I am still going to continue this story, no matter what anyone else says, so thhhhpppppp!

Anything recognizable does not belong to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha Carter sipped at her drink, ignoring the chill from the night air that crept through her thin SGC jacket. She stared distantly into the fire, her once vibrant eyes empty and void of life. She drained the last of the contents in her glass and set it to the side. She leaned back against the tree and slowly drifted into sleep…

_Sam looked down in the clearing at the children playing while the men and women looked on, smiles on their faces. She frowned and looked at her commanding officer, uncertainty in her eyes as well as Daniel's._

_"Colonel, these people have nothing to do what happened at the Alpha Site," she said to Jack._

_"How can you be sure Major Carter?" Teal'c asked._

_"I recognize some of them. They're allies of the Tok'ra. They had nothing to do with the attack," Sam answered._

_"I agree," Daniel said. "And in any case, this is a village full of families, not bloodthirsty killers," he added._

_"We have our orders," Jack said softly._

_"We've disregarded them before," Sam said._

_"Carter, if we screw this up, then Hammond gets discharged and we get reassigned by a total NID asshole," Jack returned, glaring at her. "I believe you, I do. But there's no other way. They're watching us, remember?"_

_"Sir, I can't do this," Sam said._

_Jack looked down, his shoulders slumped as if a heavy weight rested upon them. "Carter, I'm ordering you to. If you go against them or refuse, you'll be branded as a traitor and tried for treason. Their words Daniel, not mine," Jack said, looking at the archaeologist. He shifted his gaze back to Sam's._

_Sam bowed her head. "Yes sir," she said quietly._

_"May whatever higher power there is forgive us," Jack muttered and began advancing towards the encampment, the rest of his team behind him._

_The battle was short. SG-1 along with several SG-Marine units rushed in and began shooting at the villagers. Sam lifted her P-90 and aimed at a small child. Tears stung her eyes as she pulled the trigger. The little girl fell backwards, her eyes misting over. Sam lowered her gun, grief and torment raging on her face._

BushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushido BushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushido

_"Well done," Harry Maybourne grinned as SG-1 sat down in the Briefing Room. "For a second I thought you'd all chicken out."_

_"The villagers did not partake in the destruction of the Alpha Site," Teal'c said._

_"They were a farming village," Daniel supplied. "None of them had a weapon, not even the few members of the Tok'ra that lived there."_

_"How do you know the Tok'ra lived there?" Maybourne demanded._

_"I recognized them from Jolinar's memories," Sam answered quietly. "They used that village to help former prisoners of the Goa'uld."_

_"Who's to say there weren't a few Goa'uld in there?" Maybourne said._

_"For crying out loud Maybourne! We just slaughtered innocent people. We're no better than those damn snakes now thanks to you!" Jack shouted._

_"Watch your tone Colonel, or you might find yourself reassigned," Maybourne threatened, glaring at Jack. He rose to his feet and left._

_"Let me shoot him General, please," Jack begged._

_"I know how you feel son," Hammond said. "Take some time off. All of you. Try to find some sort of forgiveness if you can. Dismissed."_

BushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushido BushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushidoBushido

_Sam walked into Hammond's office and was relieved to see he was not there. She placed an envelope on his desk and walked out. She picked up a large backpack and went down to the Control Room._

_"Major, what are you doing here?" Sergeant Davis asked._

_"I'm sorry," she whispered and shot him with a zat before he could blink. Silently grateful that it was the middle of the night, she began typing quickly on the computer. Several screens went blank and the blast doors slid closed. She got to her feet and hurried into the Gate Room as the klaxons began blaring._

_The door slid shut behind her and she watched the Stargate activate. She began walking up the metal ramp when the large blast door lifted up. She glanced behind her shoulder and saw Hammond, SG-1, Janet, and Maybourne standing in the Control Room._

_"Major, what the hell are you doing?" Jack demanded._

_"You walk through that ramp Major, and you are a traitor!" Maybourne shouted._

_Sam turned away from them and stepped through the Gate. "Where'd she go?" Jack demanded._

_"She locked out the computer," a technician said. "She be on any planet in the dialing computer."_

_"Try to find what planet she went to," Jack began._

_"It won't matter Jack," Daniel said softly. "She's probably already gated to another planet by now," he explained. "She's gone." They watched in silence as the Stargate deactivated, cutting them off from their friend._

Sam opened her eyes and blinked, glaring as the sun slowly came up through the trees. She kicked some dirt over her dying fire and packed up the small camp. She began walking through the forest, not caring where she went.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So? Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Review to let me know what you think. And if you haven't already, go check out my other story, _Wheel of Stargate_.


	2. Fights and Meetings

Thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect to get that much with just one chapter. So here's another chapter for you. Hope you like it. I have a faint idea on where I'm taking this story, but this is all I have written so far. So kindly bear with me as I work on it.

Also, the culture on the planet Sam is on is very similar to Feudal Japan. I'm doing my best to get the culture of that time right, but if someone catches a mistake, kindly let me know. Thanks.

As usual, if ya recognize it, it don't belong to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam came to a halt outside of a large town. People were bustling about, barely glancing at each other. Hefting her bag into a better position on her shoulder, she walked down the hill and into the town. Some people stared at her, mostly because she was one of the few people with blonde hair.

Sam ignored their stares and continued on her way. She noticed that most of the town was pre-modern; there were few pieces of advanced technology. She bumped into someone and continued on her way.

""Oy!" an angry voice snapped. A hand rested on her shoulder and spun her around. "Apologize for bumping into the geisha!" a middle aged man snarled in a peculiar Japanese dialect.

Sam looked past him and noticed a beautiful woman in a flowery kimono standing off to the side. Her face was painted white, her lips and eyebrows drawn on perfectly. Her glossy black hair was elegantly pulled up.

Sam looked into the dark eyes of first the geisha, then the man. Without a word, she turned and began to walk away. The man latched onto her arm and pulled her back. Sam slammed her right hand down on top of his and circled her wrist, her left fingers straight and cutting across his arm. He was forced down to his knees to avoid breaking his wrist and Sam shoved him away. She turned to leave again but was immediately confronted by several men.

The men rushed in and Sam dropped to her knees, leg-sweeping them to the ground. She got back up and swung her pack, catching one full in the face. He flew backward and landed in a heap on the ground. Another man rushed her and she easily grabbed his arm and flipped him over, knocking the wind out of his chest.

She turned as the third man came at her. She quickly shot out her leg and caught him in the gut. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. She faced the last man and looked at him. He glanced at his fallen comrades and quickly backed away. Sam pulled her bag back onto her shoulders and left the crowd that had formed.

A young man with dark hair watched her go, his soft dark eyes following her. He uncrossed his arms and trailed after her, his hakama pants and gi top billowing slightly in the wind. A katana rested on his left hip, a smaller blade there as well. He followed her out of the small city and onto the nearby path, where she stopped and turned.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded, glaring at him. Sam was slightly grateful that she knew Japanese. _At least I'm able to communicate_, she thought.

"Please forgive," he said, bowing slightly. "I was only interested in where you learned to fight like that."

"My parents thought it wise to have me know how to defend myself."

"You are not from around here, are you?" he asked, taking a few steps near her.

"What gave me away?" she asked sarcastically.

"I meant no offense. I am asking if you have any place to stay," he said.

Sam looked at him and saw in his eyes that he genuinely cared. "The forest is as good a place as any," she replied.

"There are thieves and brigands about in the forest," he said. "At least stay one night in my family's home. Please."

"Okay," Sam finally said.

"I am Kamino Ryu," he introduced.

"Carter. Sam," she returned.

"An honor to meet you," he said, bowing. Sam inclined her head. He straightened and led her back into the city towards one of the large buildings that had a large amount of land surrounding it.

They walked through the large gardens, fountains and ponds sprinkling water in several places. Off to one side of the large house was a Zen garden the size of the laboratory Sam had at the SGC.

Sam followed Ryu inside and pulled off her boots. Ryu easily slipped off his sandals and motioned for Sam to follow him. She did so and they walked into a fair size room. An older man looked up and rose to his feet, sliding a katana and a wakizashi into his belt. He walked over to the pair and Ryu inclined his head out of respect.

"Who is this?" he asked, looking at Sam.

"A fighter who has no place to stay father," Ryu replied. "I offered her to stay in our home for one night, else she would have slept out in the forest."

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Sam," she answered.

"Your full name," he asked.

"Samantha Carter," she replied.

"Interesting name," he commented.

"I'm from a land too far to return to," she said.

Ryu's father waved the younger man away and he left, closing the door behind him. "I believe you do not wish to return to your home," he said softly. "Might I inquire as to why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Sam said.

"As you wish," he said. "I am Samanosuke. Is it true you have no where to go?"

"I suppose it is," Sam said indifferently.

"I would like to know more about you if that is all right. Would you be willing to accompany my son and myself to our village tomorrow?" Samanosuke asked.

"Sure," Sam agreed with a shrug.

"I will have a maid show you to your room for the night. Dinner will be served shortly." Samanosuke bowed slightly to Sam and she nodded her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you liked it. I have a few more chapters written that will be posted in the coming days. Until then, review please.


	3. Withdrawl and Defeat

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking this. And to those who aren't one for ship stories, worry not. This is not a ship story. The only pairing(s) there'll probably be will be some Daniel/Janet (just because they make a cute couple), but not for many chapters. If I did pair Sam up, it be with another character besides Jack, probably from the planet she was on. But like I said, I'm not sure if I'm going to do that. This story mostly deals with Sam learning how to live with the things she had to do.

I will explain how Sam knows Japanese/the Japanese culture in the next chapter.

Anything recognizable does not belong to me and never will.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Here is the room you will be sleeping in," Ryu said, sliding open the door. They had traveled to thevillage up in the mountains a day after Sam had visited Samanosuke's house in the city.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"I will show you around the village once you've settled in. If you'd like, there are some clothes you can change into," he added, pointing at a pile of neatly laid out clothes.

"Thank you," she said. He nodded and left.

Sam picked up the clothes and noticed that they were a pair of hakama pants and the gi tops, along with a belt. She glanced down at her own dirty clothes and changed. Sam felt comfortable in the Japanese clothes and stepped out of the room, heading outside where Ryu was.

He turned and smiled faintly. She wore dark brown hakama pants and a dark, midnight blue gi top. He motioned to some sandals she could wear and she stepped into them. She walked over to him and they began to walk through the village, Ryu introducing her to several villagers.

_Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido_

Sam sat cross-legged in the long grass, the wind picking up every so often and gently blowing her hair. Her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed. She tried to let her mind drift, but only managed to notice the chill that was creeping up on her.

After several more minutes she opened her eyes and sighed. She pulled out a small flask of sake and took a drink. She glanced up as Samanosuke walked up to her. She rose to her feet and bowed to him.

"If you are not careful, you will become ill," he told her, arching a brow and looking pointedly at the sake flask.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Drowning your past will not erase it," he said as she began to walk away.

"You don't know anything about me," she snapped.

He folded his arms into his jacket and looked at her. "I know you are a soldier. And I know you have done things that give you nightmares."

"How do you know that?" Sam demanded.

"I listen," he replied. He turned and took a few steps away before facing Sam again. "I've instructed the people of this village not to give you any more sake," he said. "It is for your own good." With that, he walked away. Sam glared at him, quelling the anger that rose.

_Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido_

"I don't see why you can't just let her drink," Ryu said to his father.

"Ryu, she is strong but lost. If she continues to travel down the path she is on, it will destroy her. In order to move on with what she has done, she must stop running and face it," Samanosuke said.

Shouts from Sam's room made them turn their heads. "What could have made her run from the things she cares for?" Ryu wondered aloud.

"I do not know. She will tell us when she wants," Samanosuke said. "Try to get some rest." Ryu nodded and the older man left. Ryu looked at Sam's room as she cried out for sake. He turned and walked to a small shrine in the house and knelt down.

"Spirits, please help her," he prayed silently, bowing his head. "Help her to find her way once more."

_Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido_

Sam slowly pushed herself to a sitting position, squinting at the dull light as it came through the windows. She stretched and rose to her feet, changing into her old outfit out of habit. She slowly walked out of the room and outside. Rain was pouring down, turning the streets into mud.

She walked out into the rain and strolled through the streets. Ryu fell instep beside her, two other men joining them. As they walked, two young boys came leaping out of a nearby house, their bokken (1)clacking against the other's as they fought. The slightly older boy knocked his opponent's blade aside and rested his stick against the other boy's neck. They broke apart and fought again, this time the older boy knocking the bokken all the way out of his friend's hand. He rested his own against the boy's neck, a smirk on his face.

Sam bent down and picked the fallen bokken up. "Nicely done," she said to the defeated boy, trying to hand the weapon back to him. He backed away and bowed.

"They are young but strong. You try," Ryu said.

Sam looked at him, then at the small boy. She turned to him and he charged in. She dodged to the side, knocking his weapon away. He slashed at her middle and she leapt backward. He then brought his bokken down in an overhead strike, but she caught the wooden blade with her hand.

"Oy!" a voice yelled, a hint of anger in it.

Sam released the bokken she was holding and the boy backed away. She turned and saw one of the village samurai, Ujio, walking towards her. He halted in front of her. "Drop the sword," he ordered.

Sam looked down at the bokken, then up at Ujio. She lifted the wooden weapon and stood waiting. Ujio sighed and twirled the bokken he was carrying. He slashed in, hitting Sam in the gut then in the back. She staggered forward and he kicked her in the back, knocking her down into the street.

He began to walk away, but Sam gripped the bokken tighter and rose to her feet. Ujio turned and attacked again. Sam managed to block one attack, but he struck her in the side of the arm, shifted his right hip behind her left hip, and flipped her over onto her back. She got up again. Ujio knocked the bokken down and struck her first in the stomach, then in the nose.

She fell back again, blood trickling from her nose and lip. She pushed herself to her knees and slowly got up. Ujio knocked her down again, moving the sword a foot from her hand. He turned to go but Sam grabbed the sword and pushed herself to her knees. He stared at her in amazement.

She weakly slashed at him and he easily caught the bokken. He tried to jerk it from her grasp, but she held on tight to it. He suddenly struck her in the shoulder then on the neck with just enough force to knock her back into the mud.

Ujio pulled the sword free from her hand and looked at her, a slight bit of respect in his eyes. He looked up and tossed the sword to the boy before he turned and left. Ryu and the others looked at Sam lying on the ground as she tried to get back up.

"You were right father," Ryu said the next day. "She is very strong. Not many could have taken the beating Ujio gave her yesterday."

"I've instructed Ujio to teach her the way of the sword," Samanosuke said. "Though she may be an excellent hand-to-hand fighter, she cannot fight with the weapons we have here."

"Father?" Ryu asked, confusion on his face.

"I doubt she will want to return to her homeland. At least not for many years, if at all. She is a warrior first and foremost. I have seen it in her eyes along with her sorrow and regret. She will train, and hopefully find forgiveness."

Ryu nodded and left the temple, heading back for the village. Along the way he saw Sam standing in a field looking over the village and the nearby clearing where several dozen men were practicing moves with their katanas. He made his way over to her and stood next to her.

"You did well yesterday," he said.

"I got my ass kicked," she replied.

"You didn't give up," he pointed out. "You kept trying to get up. It says much about you," he commented.

"Lucky me," she murmured quietly.

"Ujio is going to train you in the way of the Japanese sword," Ryu informed her.

"Why?"

"Why not?" he countered, looking at her.

"Good point. It's not like I have much else to do here," she said. "And I've always been interested in learning how to use a katana."

Ryu smiled warmly. "You see? It works out well. Come. It is almost time to eat," he said. They made their way down to the village, talking idly about different weapons that were in the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1. Bokken are wooden training swords in the shape of akatana and are fairly heavy.

-------

Hope you guys liked it. More to come soon, but until it does, review!


	4. Fights, Journal, and Promotion

Here's another chapter. I apologize if the story seems slow. Hopefully it'll start to pick up a little bit.

Anything recognizable is not mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Allow yourself to yield, and you can stay centered._

_Allow yourself to bend, and you will stay straight._

_Allow yourself to be empty, and you'll get filled up._

_Allow yourself to be exhausted, and you'll be renewed._

_Having little, you can receive much._

_Having much, you'll just become confused._

**--Passage 22 of the Tao Te Ching of Lao Tzu**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam studied her opponent, trying best to figure out what he was going to do next. He suddenly rushed in and knocked her promptly to the ground before she could even raise the bokken to block.

Ryu ran over to her and bowed slightly. "Please forgive," he said. "Too many minds," he told her.

Sam frowned. "What?"

"You mind the sword, mind your opponent, mind the people watching. Too many minds. No mind," Ryu explained.

"No mind…" Sam repeated. Ryu nodded and backed away. Sam stood and faced her attacker again. He rushed in, knocking the bokken out of Sam's hand. She darted behind him and leapt onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ryu rolled his eyes as he laughed. Sam was flipped to the ground and she sighed.

_Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido_

Sam sat atop the grassy hill, the sun warming her face. She pulled out a pen and a piece of rice paper and began to write.

_It has been two and a half years since I've left the SGC. Since then, I have wandered from planet to planet, trying to find the peace of death. Instead, I came upon a place that resembles much of Feudal Japan. I am in a village right now where I am being taught how to become a samurai. It is hard training, but I believe it will be worth it in the end._

_I do know that this is the only place where I have had my first untroubled sleep since that day so many months ago. Being at the SGC drove the thought of a divine power or divine being from my mind; especially with all I have seen and done on the battlefields. But there is something…spiritual about this land. When they first wake up, the people here go to their profession, devoting themselves entirely to that one calling. These people are most intriguing. I know my old Japanese Studies professor would have loved to live here if given the chance. I miss her and my team, but I couldn't stay on Earth. I've heard some of the samurai in the village talking about how I lost my honor and now seek to reclaim it. I feel they are right, in a way. I know they believe in seppuku to regain honor, but I could not kill myself to get it back. Maybe by the time I die I will have regained it. Who can say for sure?_

Sam tucked the piece of paper into her sleeve and crossed her legs. She rested her hands on her knees and closed her eyes, letting her mind drift. A smile of content slowly formed on her face as she meditated.

_Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido_

Sam walked into the outer part of the temple where Samanosuke stood facing a tree similar to a cherry blossom tree. She walked over to him as he turned to face her. It had been six months she had come to the village.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"You are mastering the katana faster than I would have expected. Ujio is quite proud of you," Samanosuke told her. The sound of footsteps made Sam turn and she saw Ujio walking up to them. He passed Sam and stood even with Samanosuke. Something was tucked in Ujio's arm. Samanosuke nodded to Ujio and he turned to Sam.

"I have something for you," Ujio informed her and pulled the cloth from the item. He walked over to Sam and tucked the wakizashi through her belt. "You are now samurai," he told her.

Sam stared at him, bowing out of habit. "The…thank you," she said slowly. She straightened and looked down at the weapon on her belt.

"You still have much to learn before gaining the katana," Ujio said. "But I have faith that you will do it."

Sam nodded. "I don't know how to repay you…both of you. You've taught me so much," she said.

"What do you mean?" Samanosuke asked.

"You've been teaching me how to live again," she said.

"This has something to do with why you fled from your homeland, doesn't it?" he persisted. She nodded. "Are you willing to tell us what made you flee?" he questioned.

"I suppose I could," she said softly. The trio walked over to the steps and sat down. "About three years ago…" Sam began.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Hopefully the next ones will be longer. Did you guys like the excerpt from the _Tao Te Ching_? Review now else my army of radioactive purple penguin samurai will come after you.


	5. Captured

Here's today's chapter. Hope ya like it. I would also like to take this time to say sorry the first few chapters seemed very _Last Samurai_-ish, but I needed a way to start the story. That being said, the following chapters should be somewhat interesting. I'm not gonna say why though...mostly because I've yet to write them...

I own nothing recognizable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Weapons are tools of evil, shunned and avoided by everything in nature._

_Because people of Tao follow nature, they want nothing to do with weapons._

_Unevolved people are eager to act out of strength, but a person of Tao values peace and quiet._

_He knows that every being is born of the womb of Tao._

_This means that his enemies are his enemies second, his own brothers and sisters first._

_Thus he resort to weapons only in the direst necessity, and then uses them with utmost restraint._

_He takes no pleasure in victory, because to rejoice in victory is to delight in killing._

_Whoever delights in killing will not find success in this world._

**--From the _Tao Te Ching_, verse 31**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam looked at herself in the mirror, finding it a bit strange to see herself wear a samurai's weapons. Shrugging it off, she made her way out into the springtime air. She frowned when she saw Samanosuke looking at the village, a look of worry on his face. She walked over and stood next to him.

"Something troubling you?" she asked.

"A group of foreigners arrived several weeks ago with advanced weapons. They are willing to trade these new weapons with us in exchange for a mineral in our soil," Samanosuke answered.

"What does the Emperor say?" Sam asked.

"He is allowing an army of conscripts to be trained in the use of these weapons. The weapons they are to use, though, are not that advanced as of those who came here."

"Who will be training them?" Sam asked.

"I do not know, but I cannot allow our people to become corrupted with the use of such…unnatural weapons," Samanosuke said. "But it seem I were standing against the Emperor, not for him."

"Doing what's right isn't always easy," Sam said. "But know that if you're going to fight against these new weapons, so will I."

"I cannot ask you or anyone else to do this," he said.

"That is why we are offering my Lord," Ujio said, walking up to them. Ryu nodded behind him.

"What do we do first?" Sam asked.

_Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido_

"I still say this is a bad idea," Jack said.

"Do you not believe these people of being able to fight?" Teal'c asked.

"T, most of these guys are farmers. I wouldn't take 'em out to combat even if I thought they were ready," Jack replied.

"The General did order us out here," Captain Jennifer Hailey said.

"Doesn't mean it's right," Daniel said before Jack. "Ever since Sam left…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "So…how do we expect to find Samanosuke?"

"He'll find us Daniel. You can be sure of that."

"He's attack over several dozen caravans without guns or any piece of advanced technology. He has to be a warrior of great cunning and skill," Teal'c said.

"Especially if he halted the railroad. It was suppose to be completed a year ago. He's been attacking it for a year and a half, ever since it began," Daniel said.

"Enough talking," Jack said. "Scout says he's coming."

"He just got back, how do you know he said that? You don't even speak Japanese," Daniel said.

"But I do know when a guy is about to piss his pants," Jack returned. He kicked his horse into a gallop, the regiment hurrying to catch up. "First rank will drop to their knees! Second rank will form up behind them one half step to the left! Third rank will be behind the second rank!" Jack shouted. Daniel and the translators shouted the orders out in Japanese.

Jack cursed the General for giving the people antique guns that hadn't been used on Earth since 1900. Jack looked over as the object of his cursing came riding up. "We are not here to engage in battle Colonel. You and your team will report to the rear."

"Who's gonna lead these men then?" Jack demanded. "They're nothing but scared farmers!"

"Their own officers for god's sake!" the General snapped and wheeled his horse around, heading to the back of the line.

"Butt monkey," Jack muttered. "Fix bayonets!" he yelled. There was a scramble as the men hurried to put on their bayonets, some finishing before others. "Load!" he ordered and the men hurried to obey. He looked at his team. "You guys don't have to stay," he said.

"Our place is with you O'Neill," Teal'c said.

Jack nodded and fixed his gaze past the scared men. A fog was weaving through the trees, making it difficult to see what was shadow. Faint yells reached their ears and several of the men began fidgeting nervously.

"Samurai coming," a young officer said, looking at Jack.

"You'll be fine," Jack reassured. He looked through the trees and saw several large shapes charging at them. "Fire on my order only!" he yelled. He watched patiently as the samurai came closer and closer. Jack pulled his Berretta free and waited. One of the men, his nerves frayed, accidentally fired off a shot. His companions began to do the same. "Hold your fire!" Jack, Hailey, and Daniel shouted.

The men only stopped firing when most of the bullets were gone. They slowly lowered their guns and watched the samurai charge even closer. "Reload!" Jack shouted, firing off a few shots from his gun, the rest of his team doing the same. "Fire at will!" Jack cried. As the words left his mouth the charging samurai crashed into the regiments, scattering them. The ones that weren't hit leapt to their feet and ran.

"Fall back!" Jack ordered. He glanced behind him and saw samurai appear out of the fog behind them and stab several of the fleeing men. Jack emptied his clip and tossed the gun to the ground. "God damn General," he snarled. The General, before he and SG-1 had left Earth, had ordered that SG-1 only bring pistols or some sort of non-advanced piece of technology to the planet.

Jack yanked out his sword, the rest of his team following suit and they began to attack passing samurai. Jack brought two down, but Daniel had managed to bring down three. The archaeologist seemed to be dancing on his saddle as he dodged the attacks from the samurai.

Several samurai rushed the team and pulled them from their horses. Hailey kicked her assailant and grabbed a discarded rifle. She rammed the bayonet into the samurai and grabbed a nearby spear as he fell to the ground, dead.

SG-1 backed together, each with some sort of weapon in their hands. Five samurai encircled them, their katanas drawn. "Bad day," Jack muttered.

"Matte (1)!" a voice yelled. SG-1 looked up and saw a group of armored samurai riding up to them. One of the samurai in dull gold armor rode up to them, a mask of a dragon over their face. The head swiveled to look at a samurai only wearing a helmet that Jack thought must be Samanosuke. The golden armored samurai said something very quickly in Japanese to Samanosuke.

"Hai, so desu (2)," Samanosuke said and wheeled his horse away, the others following. The five samurai surrounding SG-1 suddenly moved forward and knocked them out before they could blink.

_Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido_

Jack opened his eyes and in a daze saw Samanosuke standing over General Hasagawa, who was kneeling amidst several dozen samurai. Samanosuke shook the blade and raised it. Hasagawa appeared to plunge something into his stomach, and then with a yell, Samanosuke brought his sword down and cut off his head. The samurai bowed their heads. Jack blinked and slipped back into unconsciousness.

_Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido_

SG-1 was pulled down from the horses and shoved into a kneeling position. They looked up as Samanosuke and two other samurai came walking up. "What are your names?" Samanosuke asked with a semi-heavy accent. Jack glanced quickly at his team and they remained silent.

One of the samurai yelled something and brought his sword out so quickly and rested it against Jack's neck that none of SG-1 saw it.

Samanosuke muttered something and the samurai backed away, flicking his blade clean. He spat at SG-1 and walked away. "This is my son's village deep in the mountains. Winter is on its way. You cannot escape," Samanosuke said, pointing to the other samurai beside him.

"Jolly good," the son said and followed his father as he walked away. The team was hauled to a large house and shoved into a room.

"Lease we're alive," Daniel said.

"But why?" Hailey asked.

"Information most likely," Jack said. "I say we get some rest and see what kind of opportunity for escape presents itself."

"If none do?" Hailey asked.

"Then we make one," Jack replied.

_Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido_

"So you know these people?" Samanosuke asked Sam as they walked through the temple's gardens.

"They are people from my homeland," Sam replied. "They are honorable people most of the time, but are sometimes forced to do questionable things."

"And they don't believe in seppuku (3), do they?" Ujio asked.

Sam shook her head. "Talk with them Samanosuke. It probably won't take much to convince them to abandon the trade agreement that was set up. They didn't have to agree to trade anything if they really wanted what is in the soil. The Emperor may also hear them if they are combined with your voice."

"I agree that we must speak with them, but I will not be the one to do it." Samanosuke turned to Sam and looked at her in the eye. "It is your duty to show them you are alive and tell them that we as a society are not yet old enough for these weapons. They will hear your voice better than mine."

"If they don't?" Sam asked.

"Then make them hear," Samanosuke said. "But wait a few days first. If from the stories you've told us about them are true, they will most likely attempt to escape."

"Definitely likely," Sam agreed with a small smile. She bowed to the two men and left the temple.

"She has gained some of her honor back," Ujio said softly.

Samanosuke looked at him. "Why do you say that?"

"She is more willing to face her past than she was several weeks ago. She is coming closer to bushido," Ujio said. Samanosuke looked thoughtful as he watched Sam go back down to the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1-Wait; stop

2-Yes, it is so; Make it so

3-Ritual suicide; also known as hari kiri

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Like I said, the next few chapters won't be so closely related to _Last Samurai_. Please review now!


	6. Reunions and Talks

Here's another chapter for you wonderful readers/reviewers (because I know you've all been reviewing:Glares threateningly, haven't you?)! Still not sure which way this story is going to go yet because the voices in my head that act as my muses aren't very polite and don't share. But that's okay, because then that means I can listen to _Phantom of the Opera_ and not really know what's going on. :)

I own nothing...except for some CDs I bought, DVDs I bought, clothes, lamps, books, posters, computer, pens...er...sorry...I own nothing in this story...moving on!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When people lose sight of the Tao, codes of morality and justice are created._

_When cleverness and strategies are in use, hypocrites are everywhere._

**--_Tao Te Ching_, verse 18**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam watched her friends walking around the village, three samurai trailing after them. Her arms were folded over her chest and she silently watched them come closer. She ran a hand through her long hair and adjusted the open gi jacket she wore over her other two that were tied closed.

The team halted in front of her and Sam motioned that the three samurai could wait outside. They bowed and backed out. Sam looked at them, realizing that they didn't recognize her at all. Slightly disappointed, she turned from them and stared out at the temple's garden.

"Why have you come here?" she asked. She found it strange to be speaking in English again. It felt foreign to her.

"We have a trade agreement set up with the Emperor of this land," Daniel said.

"Yes, I know," Sam interrupted. "You train the people here how to use guns and firearms while you get all the naquadah you want," she said scornfully.

"How do you know it's called naquadah?" Hailey asked with a frown.

Sam turned and looked at them. She reached up and drew her hair back. Teal'c cocked his head, a thoughtful look on his face. "Major Carter," he finally breathed, amazement in his voice.

Daniel looked at Teal'c then back to Sam. "Sam? Is…is that you?"

She let her hair down and nodded. "It's me Daniel," she said.

"They capture you too?" Jack asked.

Sam laughed slightly, shaking her head. "They didn't capture me or enslave me. Who do you think stopped those samurai from killing you in that forest?"

"You were the samurai in the gold armor," Teal'c stated.

Sam nodded. "Okay then. Why are you fighting against the Emperor? Isn't he the ruler here? Or how about why are you fighting us?" Jack demanded, glaring at her.

"These people get along fine without guns and advanced technology Colonel. You're destroying our way of life and our land," Sam answered.

"Our?" Daniel repeated.

"I live here now Daniel. This is more my home than Earth ever was. I'm at peace here," she said.

"Which brings us to why the hell did you leave?" Jack demanded.

"I couldn't live with what I did. And not just at the SGC." She looked Jack in the eye. "You aren't the only one who did black ops stuff. I enjoyed talking with you guys again," she said, and began to walk away.

"Sam…" Daniel began.

"You know I'm all right and alive. I'll answer your questions later. All I ask in return is that you guys not try to escape. You wouldn't make it far through mountains in any case. The snows will be here in less than a week." She turned and walked out of the temple, leaving the team alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I apologize if the chapter seems short. Hopefully things will begin to pick up. Please to be reviewing now and get an invisible cookie...how can you tell if they're done yet?


	7. Duel

Sorry this is up so late, but there were some technical difficulties and I had to edit a final project for my video production class. But now...IT'S THE END OF THE SEMESTER:ahem: Sorry. I had to get that out of my system. I still have to do exams, but I only have two and one of them is an open book law test (Law of Mass Communication where 'hey!' we learned about copyrighted materials and libel and a bunch of other boring...er...exciting stuff!). Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

I hate to say this, but I lost track of the invisible cookies I promised reviewers. So by way of apology, some additional will be posted, but it won't be in this story. I won't say more.

I own nothing in this story. If I did...I don't know what I'd do with the money...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nothing under heaven is as soft and yielding as water._

_Yet for attacking the hard and strong, nothing can compare with it._

_The weak overcomes the strong._

_The soft overcomes the hard._

_Everyone knows this, but none have the ability to practice it._

_Therefore the sage says:_

_One who accepts the dung of the nation becomes the master of soil and sustenance._

_One who deals with the evils of the nation becomes king under heaven._

_True words seem paradoxical._

**--_Tao Te Ching_, verse 78**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe Sam is alive and we found her," Daniel said as they walked through the village the next day.

"She's a resourceful gal, even when she doesn't want to be," Jack said, his hands in his pockets. "The trouble will be getting her back to Earth."

"I do not believe she will return to Earth with us willingly O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"She won't have a choice," Jack said. He sighed and they stopped to watch a group of samurai practicing. "Some culture," he muttered.

"Fascinating really," Daniel said. "In Feudal Japan women weren't allowed to become samurai. They must have had a need to…"

"Daniel, shut up," Jack said. "Right now we need to figure a way out of here."

"I wouldn't betray our trust Colonel," Sam said from behind them. "If you do you'll find yourself in a more secure location. They won't hurt you since you're here as my guests," she said.

"Guests? Carter, guests are allowed to leave," Jack said.

"Tell you what. If any one of you can beat me in a duel I'll talk to Samanosuke about your leaving. If not, you'll stay here until we say."

"Deal," Jack agreed. "Teal'c, you're up."

"Colonel…" Hailey began.

"It's all right Captain," Sam said. She called over to Ujio and he came over with two bokken. Sam murmured something to him and he began to laugh. He called over to the other samurai and they halted what they were doing and encircled SG-1 and Sam.

"Sure you want all these people here to see you get your butt whooped?" Jack asked with a cocky grin.

"The weak overcomes the strong," Sam replied.

"What?" Jack asked, confusion on his face.

"It's from the _Tao Te Ching_," Daniel supplied. "It was a book written by a sage known as Lao Tzu. It's sort of a philosophy/religion book."

Sam handed a bokken to Teal'c and he took it. "I do not wish to fight you Samantha Carter," he said.

"It's all right Teal'c. You're their hope back to the city."

He bowed his head and took up a ready stance. Sam lifted her weapon and waited patiently. In a flash, Teal'c moved in, his wooden sword flashing. Sam deflected it and twisted around. She smacked Teal'c hard on the back of the knee and dropped him to his knees. She next rested her sword on his shoulder by his neck.

"Holy mother of…" Jack began in disbelief.

"She took Teal'c out in less than ten seconds," Hailey said in awe.

"Anyone else want to try?" Sam offered, allowing Teal'c to his feet.

"You are indeed a formidable warrior," Teal'c said.

Sam smiled faintly. "Thanks Teal'c, but I'm not that formidable."

"Sam, you just took out Teal'c, _Teal'c_, in under ten seconds. How is that not formidable?" Daniel demanded.

She shrugged. "I just do what I can in this life to help people."

"By disobeying the Emperor?" Jack asked, arching a brow. "You're acting like… I don't know…savages or something."

Sam walked up to Jack and stared him in the eye. "Coming from a person who's given up his own ideals and ethics, I'll take that as a compliment." She turned from him and walked away, the rest of the samurai save for SG-1's guards dispersing.

Jack stared after her, thinking about what she had just said. He slowly turned and began walking away, staring at the ground in front of him. His team followed behind him, each of them not daring to speak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Holy cow Sam beat Teal'c! Bet not even Teal'c expected that. Sorry if it seemed short but it snowed yesterday and I want to go out and play in it. Review!


	8. Maybourne and Kinsey are what?

Here's another chapter! Hope ya like it.

I own nothing.

* * *

_To conquer others is to have power._

_To conquer the self is to know the Way._

**--_Tao Te Ching_****verse 33**

* * *

Daniel walked around inside the temple, silently amazed at the architect and beauty of the building. He heard monks from a part of the temple chanting and not wanting to disturb them, walked out into the garden. No one was out there save for Sam sitting on a rock in the large Zen garden. 

Daniel stopped, stunned at how peacefully Sam looked. He went to go back inside, but tripped over the step and went sprawling on the walkway. He winced as he picked himself up and immediately noticed that his hand was bleeding from a cut he had reopened. He began searching around in his coat for a piece of cloth to cover his wound.

"You okay Daniel?" Sam asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah. Sorry I interrupted you," he said sheepishly.

She smiled warmly at him. "It's all right Daniel." She looked at his hand and pulled out a tie she normally used for her gi jacket sleeves and expertly wrapped his hand. "Looks like you still get injured pretty easily," she teased.

"Ha, ha, ha," he muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist," she said, sitting back on her heels. Daniel was struck with awe at how graceful she was. He suddenly became aware of how comfortable she looked wearing Japanese-style clothing and Japanese weapons.

"You won't come back to Earth again, will you?" he suddenly asked.

"Probably not," Sam admitted.

"Why not? If you'll tell me," he added.

"I found peace out here," Sam said. "I know I'm still fighting and all that, but it's to protect people. I lost sight of that on Earth…we lost sight of that," she amended.

"Guess I know what you mean," Daniel said. "Things have definitely changed on Earth since you've left."

"Changed how?" Sam demanded.

"Janet left the SGC a few months after you left. She took Cassie with her and they fled the country to god knows where. All our allies have pretty much left us alone, and the NID now run the SGC. Hammond tried to stay on to keep things under control, but he was forced into retirement."

"Who runs the SGC now?" Sam asked.

"General Harry Maybourne."

"General? That dishonorable piece of…" Sam began.

Daniel held up his hand and Sam stopped. "It gets worse. Kinsey is now President and is insisting that Earth move out onto other planets, whether they're inhabited already or not," he spat.

Sam's grip tightened on her katana sheath. "I shouldn't have left," she murmured.

"You did what you thought you had to do Sam. No one can hold that against you," Daniel said gently. "I don't at least."

"Why did Janet and Cassie leave the country though?" Sam asked.

"The NID wanted to experiment on Cassie since Maybourne and Kinsey are now in charge. Before anything was finalized, they disappeared. The house was cleaned out and there was no note," Daniel said.

"What about Teal'c? Haven't they tried to 'test' him yet?"

"We think they're getting ready to. He'd leave as well, but he has nowhere to go," Daniel answered.

"What about Chulak? His wife and son?"

"First thing Maybourne did in retaliation of a Goa'uld attack was to nuke Chulak. They're dead."

"And is Bra'tac dead as well?"

Daniel shook his head. "He was trying to recruit more members into the Jaffa Rebellion when it happened."

"Now you see why we're trying to stop the trade?" Sam asked.

Daniel nodded. "I understand and so do the others. But what else can we do?"

Sam stared him in the eye, her face the picture of resolve. "We make the Emperor hear us. If that doesn't work, then we take the Stargate and bury it."

"Earth has a ship now Sam," Daniel said.

"Then we find the Tok'ra. We find ways to stop Maybourne and Kinsey. I won't fail again Daniel. I won't." Daniel stared into her determined face and felt chills go down his spine.

* * *

So, how was it? Sorry if these chapters seem short, but it's what the voices are demanding. 


	9. Walking Through Snow

Here's another chapter. Sorry if they seem short, blame the voices that talk to me.

I own nothing recognizable

* * *

_When people find one thing beautiful, another consequently becomes ugly_

_When one man is held up as good,another is judged deficient._

_The wise person acts without effort and teaches by quiet example._

_He accepts things as they come, creates without possessing, nourishes without demanding, accomplishes without taking credit._

_Because he constantly forgets himself, he is never forgotten._

_--_**_Tao Te Ching,_ verse 2**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam walked through the snow, able to ignore the chilling wind. She barely even looked over when Jack fell instep beside her, his arms folded across his chest to keep in warmth. "Cold?" Sam asked.

"Little chilly, but this is nothing like Antarctica," he said.

Sam smiled a little. "Don't remind me," she returned. "Daniel told me a week ago what all was happening on Earth."

"Yeah, life on Earth is beginning to suck. I think he and Teal'c might stay here."

"Teal'c I can understand if they want to experiment on him, but why Daniel?" Sam asked, confusion on her face.

"Hasn't really been all there since you left. He'd spend his free time trying to figure out where you could possibly be. That boy even got a hold of the Asgard and asked them if they could keep an eye out for you. I think he likes you."

Sam folded her arms, her hands going into the sleeves as they walked. "Why hasn't he said anything then?"

"Come on, you know Daniel. He's afraid that you'll reject him or something bad will happen to you. I mean, Sha're did become a Goa'uld then die later. And I think before you left he was about to confess how he felt about you and then you're suddenly gone," Jack said.

"And you know all this how?" Sam asked, looking at him sideways.

"He told me," Jack admitted.

"What about you?"

"As soon as I get back to Earth I'm gonna go look for Janet and Cassie. Never realize how much you miss a person until they're gone," Jack said.

"So that's why you two always bickered," Sam smirked.

"Yeah well, I can't go looking for them as long as Maybourne is out and about."

"Then why not join us to stop him then?"

"I don't know Carter. As much as I hate to admit it, he still is my CO."

"You really think Maybourne is fit to command troops? He's an idiot every day of the week," Sam said. "Just think on it. You got all winter to do so." Jack nodded and they headed inside to go eat.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Very short chapter. I apologize. The next one should be a bit longer, but we'll have to wait and see 'cuz I gots the exams this week. So blame the shortness on that. 


	10. Confessions

An update! Yay! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but my brain (what's left of it) hit a block. It's better now, but I'm still recovering so the chapters might not be that long. For that I apologize. Hope you enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

"This is an interesting play," Daniel murmured to Sam. Winter had passed and the night air of spring was all around them.

"It tells of a group of powerful beings taking their ancestors and bringing them to this place. The ancestors fought but were nearly defeated if not for the bravery of one samurai," Sam said.

"One samurai?" Daniel asked in amazement.

"What was the samurai's name?" Hailey asked.

"Seto. He fought the beings for several days straight until the beings surrendered. Seto was gravely injured during the fighting and after peace and freedom had been obtained he died."

"I have heard of the warrior of whom you speak," Teal'c said. "No one was able to best him in battle."

"Carter…what's that?" Jack asked, pointing to the roof of a house.

Sam looked up and her eyes narrowed then widened. "Samanosuke-san!" she cried, looking at the stage. The leader looked up and a dart shot past him. Dozens of swords were suddenly unsheathed as ninjas came pouring out of the darkness and shadows of night.

"Into the house! Protect Samanosuke-san!" Ujio and several other samurai yelled.

Sam pulled her katana free and ushered her friends inside while combating several ninjas that tried to get past her. "Make sure the kids stay safe!" she yelled at SG-1. Teal'c and Daniel grabbed swords from fallen ninjas and ran into a nearby house where several women and children were hiding.

Several ninjas entered the house and the team quickly formed around the families. They managed to drive the ninjas back when Sam leapt through a wall opening left by one of the ninjas and quickly dispatched the assassins.

_Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido_

"So who sent those ninjas?" Daniel asked as he and Sam walked through the temple. "Was it the Emperor?"

Sam shook her head. "If the Emperor wanted Samanosuke dead, all the Emperor would have to do is ask and he would kill himself."

"Talk about a waste of life," Daniel muttered.

Sam shrugged. "It's what these people believe in. I believe it in somewhat too," she added after a moment.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"It gave me something to believe in…and…and it gave me hope that I could regain my self-respect."

"Why would you need to do that?" Daniel asked.

"Why do you think?" she asked.

"From what happened on P5Y-656 right?"

She nodded. "Their faces haunted me for so long Daniel. It wasn't until I came here that I finally found peace. I owe these people a debt I'll never be able to repay. I just have to do what I can to help them."

He stopped and turned to her. "I understand what you mean. If…if you hadn't left I would have asked you to come with me."

"Leave the SGC with you?" she asked.

He nodded. "I…I've been trying for so many years to work up the courage to tell you…" he said.

"Tell me what?" Sam asked, having a feeling what he was going to say.

"I…I love you," he said, his face reddening slightly. He smiled and looked away. "You probably don't feel the same way though…can't believe I told you that," he said.

Sam pressed a finger on his lips and he stopped talking. "I'm glad you did," she said and leaned up and kissed him.

He blinked in surprise but returned her kiss, holding her closely. "So you feel the same way I suppose?" he asked with a faint smile.

Sam brushed some hair from his eyes and smiled. "How could you tell?" she asked quietly. She rested her head on his chest and he rested his head on the top of hers. They closed their eyes and stayed that way for a long time.

* * *

Sorry again for the shortness, but the semester just finished up for me so the brain is AWOL. I'll do my best. 


	11. Safe Passage

Here's another chapter. The block is slowly going away, but the chapters still might be a bit short. Just bear with me. And thanks for the reviews!

I own nothing, nadda, zip, zilch, etc.

* * *

"Your friends will be able to return to the city," Samanosuke said several days later. "The Emperor has permitted us to return safely."

"Some of them might wish to stay here," Sam informed him.

"Daniel Jackson is one of them I presume," Samanosuke said.

Sam smiled and nodded. "The other is Teal'c."

The samurai leader nodded thoughtfully. "They are all honorable people."

"Their General isn't," Sam cut in.

"He is the one who ordered you to slaughter the village, isn't he?"

"Yes he is," Sam answered. "I won't let him ruin this world. I give you my word on that," she said.

"Sometimes there is nothing we can do to stop fate."

"I at least have to try," Sam said.

Samanosuke nodded. "I understand. Come. We leave shortly."

_**Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido**_

"We'll do what we can to convince the ambassador to reconsider the treaty. Let him know that this world is no where near ready for firearms," Jack said as the rode into the city. A shout went up and people began dodging to the sides of the street, bowing as the samurai column passed.

"Samanosuke will try to convince the Emperor of that same fact," Sam said. She looked up at one of the balconies and saw Harry Maybourne staring down at the group as it came to a halt in the middle of the street.

"Prick," Jack muttered at Maybourne.

"I wish you good luck Colonel," Samanosuke said.

"Right back at ya," Jack said, sliding down from his horse. Hailey followed suit. "Tell Daniel and Teal'c we wish them luck," Jack said to Sam.

Sam frowned and Hailey smiled. "Once we get back to Earth the dialing computer will mysteriously get a virus caused by Maybourne and lock out the coordinates to this planet," the short woman explained.

Sam chuckled. "I wish you well." Jack and Hailey watched as the samurai moved forward and disappeared around the bend.

_**Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido**_

"General, these people are not ready for the kinds of weapons we're offering them. Ya can't go through with the trade!" Jack all but shouted.

"Colonel, I am in command here. Once these pathetic samurai are dealt with, we'll continue with the trade agreement. I want you and Captain Hailey to lead the attack against the…" Maybourne began when he was cut off. Jack and Hailey turned and saw Sam striding towards them, a hand on her katana.

"Maybourne," Sam said with mock respect.

"Samantha Carter. What a pleasant surprise. I'm glad you could make it. We'll be leaving for Earth once the agreement is signed by the Emperor," Maybourne said.

"There will be no treaty Maybourne. The Emperor has decided it is not in the best interest of his people. I'm here to escort you back to the Stargate. Any refusal to comply will be dealt with by the sword," Sam said.

"I don't think so Carter," Maybourne said. "Whether or not the Emperor signs the agreement or not, we won't be leaving until every last ounce of naquadah is taken."

"Maybourne…" Jack began angrily.

"And you, Major Carter, will be taken to Earth where you will be court-martialed for your insubordination and for being AWOL," Maybourne went on.

"You have until sunset to leave. If you're not gone by then you will be killed," Sam told him.

"Is that a threat Major?" Maybourne demanded.

"It's a promise you damned _chikusoume_," she returned, her blue eyes blazing.

"So be it. You'll be sorry you did this. You and that Emperor. Colonel, Captain, let's go," Maybourne said.

Jack looked at Sam and she nodded. "Fine." He and Hailey followed Maybourne out as Sam escorted them to the Stargate.

_**Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido**_

"They left too easily," Samanosuke said.

"They'll be back," Sam said. "With better weapons than the ones they were going to trade." She folded her arms and sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" Daniel asked.

"Prepare for war," Samanosuke said.

"How? They'll wipe us out," Daniel returned.

"Daniel, you're going to take a trip through the Gate," Sam said. "I have an idea…"

* * *

Sam's got an idea! But will it be enough to stop Maybourne? And for those of you wondering, _chikusoume_ translated from Japanese means S.O.B. And Maybourne is one. We all know it. Well, cheers! 


	12. Battle

A long overdue update! Sorry it's taken so long, but I've been watching my new season 8 Stargate SG-1 box set. That and Teen Titans... Anyways, here's a chapter for your patience. There're probably only two or three chapters left and I will try to make them longer if possible.

I own nothing.

* * *

Sam looked down at the battlefield from the hilltop she and Samanosuke were on. Several hundred samurai were lining up on the field. Sam lifted her gaze and looked at the other side of the field. Somehow Maybourne had marshaled a force that was a third larger than the assembled samurai. Sam further lifted her gaze and saw a large ship hovering over Earth's forces.

"That would be the X-303 we told you about," Jack said, joining them. "I don't think we'll be able to stop that one."

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens," Sam said. "Any word on Daniel?" she asked Ryu.

Ryu nodded. "Yes. He should be here soon."

"So we'll have to hold off this force until they get here. Hopefully your plan will work Samantha," Samanosuke said.

"It will. Looks like they want to meet," Sam pointed out.

"Let's go," Jack said and he, Sam, and Samanosuke mounted a horse apiece and rode out to the middle of the field.

"If you ride with them Colonel, you will be given no quarter," Maybourne said when he saw Jack.

"This is your last chance to surrender Maybourne," Sam said.

"I think not Major. You see, you are outnumbered both in men and in firepower. You have no chance of winning," Maybourne smirked.

Sam smiled faintly. "Then I'll look for you on the field." The trio reined their horses around and rode back to their side.

"Well they won't surrender," Samanosuke said to his men after they had dismounted. The ones who heard began laughing. "Take positions," he ordered.

Sam watched as the X-303 began moving towards the samurai. "Come on Daniel," she murmured. A shot suddenly fired from the spaceship and struck several samurai. They began panicking. "Fall back!" Sam shouted. The samurai began running back behind the hill. "Damn it," she growled as several fighters began swarming out of the X-303.

Several shots suddenly split through the sky and blew off the wings of the fighters. Sam looked up and began smiling and laughing as a large ship hovered over the 303. It fired off several shots while it began beaming the people of Earth off of the planet. Samanosuke hurried over to Sam.

"What in the name of the gods is that?" he asked.

Before Sam could answer, a bright flash of light blinded them and Daniel appeared. "That is an Asgard mothership. This planet is now under their protection and cannot be attacked from either Earth or the Goa'uld. Thor says hi by the way," Daniel informed them.

"I was looking forward to fighting Maybourne," Samanosuke said.

Sam grinned. "He's not the real problem. We have to go after Kinsey next for Jack to return to Earth."

Daniel nodded. "Thor is willing to take us to Earth as well."

"You go Samantha," Samanosuke said. "You know what kind of person this Kinsey is and how to deal with him."

Sam nodded. "All right. Guess I should change then."

Samanosuke shook his head. "Stay in your armor. Make this Kinsey know you are willing to fight for what you believe in."

"All right. I'll be back as soon as I can." She turned to Daniel. "Beam us up, Scotty," she said with a grin.

* * *

Yay for the Asgard! Next up, Sam v. Kinsey! And Happy New Year to all! 


	13. Bushido

Wow, been a while. Sorry for keeping you all waiting, but a new semester of school just started and I've been trying to work out to get in better shape.

Anyways, here's a new chapter for you all and GASP! it's a long one! Hope you guys like it. There'll probably be an epilogue to this so I'll try to get that up soon.

And good news to all the Janet fans! She's coming back for this Friday's (Jan. 20) episode! I'm excited! And Martouf is back as well! Let the joyous news at last be spread!

Elbazingocer gnihtyna/yrots siht nwo t'nod I.

If you can read that, review and tell me what it says. As a reward, I'll mention you in the epilogue as a random person. Just be sure to put the name you want used along with your answer. The first person to get it right gets a locked in place in the epilogue. The next four to get it right will have a possible spot. Good luck.

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't heard from General Maybourne? He should have wiped the floor with those pathetic inhabitants!" Kinsey shouted into the phone. "Either you put Maybourne on the phone now, or you can start looking for decorations for your prison cell!" he yelled, slamming the phone down. 

"You shouldn't shout at your subordinates Kinsey. It could come back to haunt you one day," a voice said.

Kinsey looked up and immediately hit the panic button. "I'm going to enjoy watching you jailed Carter."

Sam grinned and folded her arms inside her gi jacket, having decided to change on Thor's ship. "I don't think so. You see, Thor placed a force shield around this office. No one in or out except by his ship's beaming technology. So we're free to talk."

"I should have known you'd turn on your own country Colonel," Kinsey said to Jack. The President rose to his feet. "I'm going to enjoy watching you fall."

"The only one who's going to fall is you Kinsey," Sam said. "I was suspicious at first, but now I know it's true."

Daniel turned to Sam. "What are you talking about?"

Sam smiled and rested her hands on her katana. "Somewhere along the way, Kinsey's been turned into a Goa'uld."

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"Major Carter is correct," Thor said, shimmering into view. "President Kinsey is in fact a Goa'uld. He will be removed immediately."

Before anyone could do anything, Kinsey had pulled out a gun and fired off a shot at Sam. He immediately vanished in a flash of light and Secret Service agents swarmed in, guns drawn.

"What happened here?" the lead agent demanded.

"Kinsey took a shot at us," Jack said.

"Where is the President?" the agent demanded.

"Taken by the proper authorities," Jack began.

"Sam!" Daniel cried. Jack looked over and saw that Sam was lying on the ground, bleeding from her chest near her heart.

Jack looked up at the Secret Service. "Get out of here and get a medic now!" he barked, kneeling down next to the pair. After most of the agents had left, Jack pulled out an Asgard communicator. "Thor…" he began.

"General Hammond has been reinstated at the SGC along with Dr. Fraiser," Thor said, cutting Jack off.

"Beam us there now! Carter's been shot!" Jack ordered. A flash of light blinded the trio. As their vision cleared they found themselves at the infirmary of the SGC. "Doc!" Jack and Daniel shouted at the same time.

Janet came in, confusion on her face. "How did we…oh my god, Sam!" she said, running to her friend's side. Ignoring how she and Cassie had gotten there, Janet went into professional mode and began tending to Sam.

Jack and Daniel backed off, leaving Janet and the medics to their work. Hammond suddenly came in and stared at the two. "What in the hell is going on?" the General demanded.

"Long story," Jack said.

"We'll explain it as best we can, but we might want Teal'c and Hailey down here as well," Daniel added. Hammond nodded and they left the infirmary.

**_Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido_**

Daniel walked into the infirmary and sat down next to Sam's bed. "Hey," Janet said softly to him.

Daniel looked up at her. "How is she?" he asked.

Janet looked down. "We've done all we can." Janet sighed. "The bullet grazed Sam's heart. It's doubtful she'll make it. If she does…she'll probably be in a coma for the rest of her life." Janet rested a hand on Daniel's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze before leaving.

Daniel hung his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. He reached out and held Sam's limp hand in his own. "Don't leave me Sam," he whispered. "Please."

**_Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido_**

"How is Major Carter?" Hammond asked.

"Recovering from the wound, but she's still in a coma-like state. It's doubtful she'll ever regain consciousness," Janet answered.

"What about the Tok'ra?" Jack asked. "Maybe they could help."

"They're still not responding to our calls," Hammond said. "I'm afraid that if Major Carter is to come out of this, she'll have to do it on her own."

"If that's the case, then can we at least have some of the people she knew on the planet we found her on come in?" Hailey asked.

"If they agree to it," Hammond said. "Vice…I mean President" Hammond corrected, "Hayes is willing to offer these people medical assistance in exchange for a set location to mine the naquadah."

"Teal'c, why don't you go to tell them? They'll listen better to you," Jack said.

"I shall leave immediately," he replied and left the room.

"That's all I have. Dismissed," Hammond ordered.

**_Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido_**

Teal'c stood in front of the Emperor next to Samanosuke. "Kinsey has been removed from his position and a new, honorable man is now the leader of the nation," Teal'c said to the Emperor.

"He wishes to trade?" the Emperor asked.

"Indeed, though he offers medicines and assistance instead of weapons."

"What sort of medicine?" the Emperor asked.

"The people of Earth have many medicines for different ailments. They are willing to help your people learn how to make them and administer these medicines properly," Teal'c replied.

"What do they want in exchange?"

"They would like to set up a mining operation in one location of your planet for the mineral called naquadah. If you do not want them to mine, they will still offer you these medicines in exchange for your friendship," Teal'c said.

"I will need to think on this," the Emperor said.

Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I was also sent here to inform you that Samantha Carter is not faring well. She was seriously wounded when she confronted Kinsey and remains in critical condition. We believed that some of you would wish to return to Earth with me to see her."

"With your blessing Emperor, I will go. Samantha is like a daughter to me," Samanosuke said.

"You may go," the Emperor agreed. "And give my blessing to Carter-san as well," he added. Samanosuke bowed and he and Teal'c left.

**_Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido Bushido_**

Daniel looked up as Samanosuke walked into the room. "She does not look well," the samurai said.

"Her heart was damaged," Daniel said. "She may not make it."

"She is the most honorable person I have ever met," Samanosuke said. "She always strived to help those in need and protect those weaker than herself. What is more, she found life in every breath that she took and regained honor she had lost." He rested a hand on her right shoulder. "The Emperor gives you his blessing Carter-san. And I give you mine as well." Samanosuke bowed low to Sam. "You possess the true spirit of Bushido. You will always be honored among the samurai."

Samanosuke nodded to Daniel and left the room. Daniel brushed some of Sam's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Come on Sam. It's time to wake up. We still need you here." He looked at the monitor as the beeping of her heart began to slow. Tears began streaming down Daniel's face. "I still need you," he whispered, squeezing her hand as the monitor showed her flat lining.

Janet and an army of nurses came pouring in, shoving Daniel out of the way. Daniel numbly watched as they tried to revive Sam. After ten minutes of trying to revive Sam, Janet slowly returned the paddles. "Call it," she choked out.

"You're giving up on her?" Daniel cried.

"There's nothing more we can do Daniel. If we brought her back now she'd be a vegetable," Janet said softly.

"No…" he whispered. He shoved his way to Sam's side and gripped her hand. "Come back. Please…come back Sam!" he begged. "You can't leave…not now…" he wept. "I love you…" he whispered.

He suddenly blinked, feeling her hand tighten around his. The heart monitor let out a beep, making the medical staff turn. "She…she has a pulse…" one of the nurses said in awe and shock.

"Weak but it's stable," another confirmed.

"Sam?" Daniel asked uncertainly.

Sam's eyes slowly opened and she looked at Daniel. "Daniel…" she whispered weakly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here Sam. I'm not going anywhere without you," he said.

Sam smiled faintly. "I love you," she said softly.

"Just don't ever scare me like that again," he said. She nodded and dozed off to sleep as the nurses and Janet made sure she was fine.

* * *

Yay! Everything's back to normal! Normal for the SGC anyways. Don't forget about the reviewing challenge! 


	14. Epilogue

Okay, as promised here's the epilogue. Sorry it took so long to get out. Didn't have any motive to get it started until I saw last night's SG-1 episode. It was good.

Anyways, here ya go.

I own nothing recognizable, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Daniel looked down at the village that Sam had called home for so long. He folded his arms inside his sleeves and closed his eyes as the wind caressed his face. He suddenly felt an arm intertwine with his left and smiled when he felt a soft kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked over.

Sam smiled at him, her head resting against his shoulder. "You okay?" she asked.

Daniel nodded. It had been two months since Sam had been shot and Janet had finally allowed the blonde to resume Gate traveling. "How about you?" he asked.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I couldn't be happier," she replied. The smile faded slightly. "Are you sure about this?"

"I couldn't be more sure of anything in my life Sam," he said.

"I just don't want you to do this if you have any doubts."

Daniel snaked his arms around Sam and pulled her closer. "I don't have any doubts Sam. It's not like I'm never going to be around if I do this."

"So how are the others taking it?" she asked.

"Jack's not too happy, but Janet said if he didn't let me do what I wanted she would use the biggest needles she could find for all his shots."

Sam giggled and rested her head against Daniel's chest. "What about Teal'c?"

"He's fine with it. Said I deserved to be happy. And Hailey just had a smug grin on her face like she knew it would happen all along."

Sam turned in his arms so they both could watch the sun lowering on the horizon. "Samanosuke said we could stay in his home until ours was ready."

"He's a good man," Daniel said. "I'm just glad everything worked out at last."

"I'm sure we're going to be happy with you Daniel," Sam said.

Daniel frowned. "We?"

Sam grasped Daniel's hands and lowered them down to her stomach. "We," she confirmed. Daniel turned Sam around.

"Y…you mean…y…you're…?" he sputtered in disbelief.

Sam couldn't help but smile at Daniel's wide, hopeful eyes. "Yes. You are going to be a father." A huge grin broke out on Daniel's face and he held her tightly. Sam tapped his back. "I still need to breathe," she choked out.

Daniel released his grip, a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Do the others know?"

"Just Janet. I wanted to tell you as soon as the results were confirmed."

Daniel smiled and cupped Sam's face with his hands. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back just as deeply. _I finally found peace,_ Sam thought to herself. _And I couldn't be happier…_

**END**

* * *

Thanks to all who stuck with this story. You guys rock, and to the ones who reviewed, you rock even more. Thanks again, and if you're into vampires/supernatural stuff, go check out my new story, _Vampire Chronicles: It Begins_. TTFN, Ta ta for now! 


End file.
